bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Voxophone
figured they would have something like this Personal Voice inflections/accent/background sounds much more interesting (and flexible) than the alternative which would have been old pages of newspapers or notes/mail that Booker would find laying on the ground Testxyz (talk) 08:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Notes 1.) Sign your posts. 2.) Duplicate links aren't needed. This will avoid redundancy. Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (talk) 23:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've been following the model we used from the audio diaries pages, it was better to repeat characters links since the recordings are sorted by levels, not by speakers/owners. For the location links, well I was already not sure how to repertoriate the voxophones since the levels of Infinite aren't displayed like in the previous games. I was thinking of sorting them later by larger districts (Comstock Center, Raffle Square, Emporia, ...), but I prefer to wait to see how they are displayed in the official strategy guide (will receive it this week or next one). For now, the indicated locations are the precise ones, as they are written for each recording in-game. Still, I was thinking or organizing them in a board so they can be sorted by date, but I'm really not sure about such format, or whether it would be more appropriate for the characters page instead (so one can listen to the voxophones of a single character in chronological order). :Pauolo (talk) 23:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it was done by accident, but the most recent edit of this page deleted voxophone #25, "Never Seen the Face". I am adding it back in place.Rowangrey (talk) 23:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Who deleted all the dates? When I first added the Voxophones and their Transcript I also added the Date to them which are retrieved from the game files. So where did they go? Sgt frankieboy (talk) 14:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Which specific Voxophones? The only ones I know that are undated are ones from Elizabeth.Evans0305 (talk) 14:54, May 3, 2013 (UTC) My Recording If I was one of the speakers of voxophone recordings in the game, this is what I'd call it: One is All I See Title: One is All I See Level: Hand of the Prophet Date: May 29, 1912 Transcript: Zak Comstock, if you happen to find this recording, I want you to know what I think of the way you view things. When you and your Founders look around you, you see many races. Yet, when I glance around, all I see is one: the Human race. And I wish it to be known that there is nothing to fear from foreigners. There is nothing to fear from strangers. And there is certainly no one better than anyone else. Diversity is what I like to see. So I will make you and your devout followers finally see the light. It would be about how I dislike the fact that Comstock and his Founders are complete xenophobes. I would've stashed it on the main deck of the zeppelin, around the Energy Core. ZanyDragon (talk) 01:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Remember that Columbia is NOT America today or in 1912. Think more of it as if you said an equivalent in Nazi Germany. Would this person have a family he had to support? He could lose his job for talking like that and the wrong people hearing it. In Columbia, you might be arrested for expressing such sentiments, your entire family might be. It is something you whispered at home and not something to be recorded. People don't realize that those people who spoke out in that way in more oppressive environments were very brave or had little to lose. In America then, they might look at you derisively and say, "Oh, you're one of those." In Columbia, however, they would say, "You are against the Prophet, one of those who wants to destroy Columbia." In Columbia, you can't leave. You are more trapped than any Black in the South being coersed by the KKK (which is the nearest thing I can think of to how Ken Levine seems to have seen 1912 America). Testxyz (talk) 02:31, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I see... ZanyDragon (talk) 03:48, October 28, 2013 (UTC) But I would like it to be known that this recording would be done out of an impulse. ZanyDragon (talk) 04:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but consider that you don't do a lot of things on "impulse" because of the (often dire) repercussions which can result. SO I was trying to impart what a person actually there would have to contend with (something many people don't realize how different things are than today where anybody (at least where WE live in the world) can say just about anything they want and not really worry too much about it.) The part I catch in some of these games is them framing things as they are with us (our safe little world) , instead of what it should be in the game's setting. What I would do with a recording content above is then continue and mention what happened to me when I tried talking like that in Columbia (a discovery of a recording from somebody who was 'disappeared'.) Testxyz (talk) 05:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) But the Founders should try telling that to me. I wouldn't care if I wanted to destroy Columbia. Columbia was already more like Hell the moment I saw what really went on. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:59, October 30, 2013 (UTC) What I am refering to is that they would do more than "tell" you. Remember those people in the jail, some of them beaten to death? That's the kind of thing they are shown to be capable of, and it's not Columbia you should be concerned with, but your own self remaining alive (and also what might happen to your family) and they can do things worse than simply killing you as well. That's what I mean by the setting of the game, that in Columbia (unlike in the real America versus the one Ken Levine has strange views about), MAKING you follow their ideology has official sanction. Losing your job would be the least of the things they could do, and it seems people were trapped on Columbia - no running from it. Testxyz (talk) 03:20, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Heh. I'd even be willing to sacrifice my own life if it meant voicing my opinion. I'd be willing to die, no matter the cost. Unless, of course, I'd swiftly and successfully manage to evade capture all the time. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:41, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I am quite the rebel. ZanyDragon (talk) 02:41, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Problem is, these people would be experts (like the Nazis and the Soviets and a tad of the Jim Crow bunch) at making what they do to you worse than death. Personally brave? You have family/friends, they'll torture and kill them before your eyes. You are lucky if they just kill you and they don't have a mission to MAKE you believe as they do. This kind of thing was institutionalized, and they got very expert at getting results when they had little to hold them in check. Testxyz (talk) 08:46, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, what would you do about it? I wouldn't care about the consequences at all. It wouldn't matter if these Founders were experts. It wouldn't make a difference as to how brutal they are. Nothing would stop me from getting this out. Not cops, not soldiers, not even death! And what's more, I LOATHE the Prophet! ZanyDragon (talk) 04:27, November 10, 2013 (UTC) If you are willing to take the consequences I've mentioned, then you might as well do something to put a stop to it. Venting it out as an audio recording doesn't reach enough people. Something public and done cleverly (so you don't get caught) is a start. Actually, with the whole Police State thing that Ken Levine has somehow painted as "America 1912", there would be informers everywhere and the whole society is pretty well locked down, so you would have to be extra clever to get anything done. Cutting the head off the snake would be an effective course, difficult, but probably a lot easier than some piecemeal uprising that would be beaten down immediately. Taking the "Prophet" out of the equation would go a long way to tearing down this system this bizarre fantasy is built on. Testxyz (talk) 07:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah huh... ZanyDragon (talk) 13:23, November 10, 2013 (UTC) But seriously, what would you do? How would you deal with the matters at hand? ZanyDragon (talk) 15:11, November 16, 2013 (UTC) First not give myself away (they missed the boat by not mentioning informers everywhere - good police states don't get far without them) so I wouldn't start by leaving a declaration of my "treason" against the Prophet on a Voxophone. You then have to gather your own information - assuming you are in the underclass, it might be a while to get access to places to find out where important things are and how they work. You have to be careful who you can trust (those informers again...) Problem is, could you find out enough and get to a place you could do something significant (like kill Comstock or other high level underlings)? You might actually find that your best bet is getting back down to earth and getting them (US Government) to take back Columbia (give them info to help them). Building the City in 1893, all the tech and stuff couldn't be kept secret (US Government WOULD want to know how it all worked BEFORE they spent one thin dime on such a project and THEY would have spies, etc...) and the world down there would likely have sufficient means (certainly more resources) to come after Columbia with their own floaty things and weapons that Fink & Co. hadn't even dreamed of (back then there was an AREA 49). Testxyz (talk) 17:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah. ZanyDragon (talk) 15:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Audio Could someone find and upload the audio files for the five Voxophones found in the Tear in the Museum? ZanyDragon (talk) 14:14, November 16, 2013 (UTC) If your doing anachronisms, at least do them properly : Consider that record disks of that (and somewhat later) era were made of Shellac (and broke quite easily and that design's disk edge sticking out just begs for destructive performance art) So if you are gonna have this portable thingee in the game, why not make it more future-stolen shaped (a recording gun!!! A 'Voice Gem' !!!), or "for familiarity" the Edison recording cylinder shape of that era (marketed in that shape so not to upset the population with too many strange/weird looking things - remember the recordings go back to the 1890's) But then even Raptures 'personal recording' Accu-Vox - the bulky size of a cassete tape recorder itself - was a bit weird/unwieldy ... should have just been a cassete tape/disk to be what it was advertised.